


Sensitivity

by AndreaLyn



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: Cain asks the endless question posed to zipperheads. What's it feel like?





	Sensitivity

There were fewer things in the Realm, thought Glitch, that were more wonderful than Cain’s fingers at that precise moment in time. It had started as a quiet exploration and a curiousity of Cain’s as he wondered that seemingly constant thought that was presented to headcased victims (and yet never remembered):  
  
“Do you like it when you’re touched up…there?”  
  
Glitch wasn’t most people. Glitch had never been most people and portraits that hung high and proud in Northern Palaces pronounced this fact to the kingdom at large and so while medical books had recorded the adverse reactions to many zipperheads when they had the metal tab touched, Glitch was  _not_  many or most people.   
  
The most he could muster to Cain’s matter-of-fact question was a sunken gasp of a sound.   
  
The fact that Cain’s other hand had started to traverse another metal zipper much lower only doubled that sound. It increased and added a pitch, coaxing Glitch to a keening state as he leaned into Cain’s warm and broad hands. Yes, oh gods, yes, Glitch liked it very much when he was touched and when Cain’s hand loosened the zipper on his pants, Glitch could barely think.  
  
When, at nearly the same moment, Cain loosened the zipper on his head with such slow care and reverence, Glitch was certain that he was going to have no more than an eighth of his intelligence left at this rate. The hand in his trousers (Cain’s right hand, the dexterous fingers talented in shooting guns, in apprehending criminals, and in preparing to give Glitch a handjob) was wrapped slowly around Glitch’s cock and Cain pressed firmly against Glitch’s body to keep in any heat that might dare attempt to escape.   
  
They were tucked handily into the shadows of Glitch’s room and while no one was around (was anyone around? The last moment he remembered, it was just him and Cain, but what can you do with false memories but double and then triple and then quadruple check them?), it seemed as though they were more content to do their dirty deeds in the dark.   
  
“Glitch,” Cain murmured heavily, lips pressed to the pulse in his throat, securing yet another fixed point between two bodies. “How does this feel?”  
  
“F-feels good, oh gods, Cain,” he sharply moaned. “Don’t you  _dare_  stop or-or-or I will…I’ll…” His words were intercepted with a thick moan as Cain’s fingers brushed the sensitive skin of his scalp that surrounded the zipper. “I’ll have you arrested for-for…”  
  
“I’m head of police,” Cain mumbled, and suddenly his lips were pressed just behind Glitch’s ear, pressing a light sucking kiss to his earlobe.   
  
“I have powerful friends,” Glitch murmured in return, thrusting his hips forward to push himself harder against Cain’s light grip on him, trying to get more out of it. He thought of speaking more, of giving Cain more of a reason to pin him to the etched wooden walls of the palace, but Cain seemed to have his own plan of attack with the devoted and precise strokes of his calloused hand. Glitch knew the story of most of them and had forgotten the rest, but at some point in time, he had known of all of them and that made him special, somehow.   
  
He stopped protesting when both of Cain’s hands rubbed up against skin (some areas more sensitive than the others) and stopped thinking even that eighth when he approached a long-awaited climax and Glitch couldn’t even fathom where Cain’s hands were. He was lost in the sensations and for once, he wasn’t terrified of the upcoming glitch.   
  
When he opened his eyes, everything was new.  
  
The man, the room, the fear and the pleasant overwhelming sensations coursing through him and when his hands moved to check the zipper atop his head, he found strong hands closing it for him.  
  
“…Cain?” Glitch fended a guess into the air, wildly.   
  
“I take it the answer is yes.”  
  
“Oh! Good!” Glitch remarked pleasantly as Cain helped him to zip his trousers back up and offered a towel his way to clean up the mess they’d just made.   
  
Sure, it was a shame that Glitch didn’t know what question he’d given Cain an answer to, but if it was a yes and if Cain was grinning at him like  _that_ , it couldn’t be all bad, now could it? Maybe…well, maybe even later, Cain could answer Glitch’s new question of why he got a full-body shiver of pleasure any time his fingers darted and hovered over his zippered head.


End file.
